Papier toilette et sopalin
by ocechan
Summary: Titre peu évocateur, je l'accorde. Je reprends les énormités qui reviennent (sigh) bien trop souvent dans les fics, et je les accentue pour démontrer leur caractère ridicule. De la parodie sous forme de drabbles, donc.


_Disclamer_: Personnages à la merveilleuse mais sombre J.K. Rowling, fic de moi, idée de base de moi…

**Blabla de l'auteur**: Bien le bonjour ! Waouh, je dois dire que ça fait un sacré bail que je n'ai pas posté ici, quelques années. A propos de ça il va falloir que je trouve du temps pour recorriger toutes mes anciennes fics, il me semble qu'il y a quelques fautes qui trainent malgré le fait qu'à l'époque j'avais une bêta.

Je pense que je vais avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, sauf si mes anciens traînent toujours sur ce site et reconnaissent mon pseudo. Ou si ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte aient eu envie de cliquer sur cette fic!

Bien le bonjour à vous tous en tout cas =)

**Je rappelle la merveilleuse source de joie que procure le petit bouton review =)**

**Note explicative du principe (ça peut être intéressant de le lire)****: **Donc je reviens un peu sur le site, mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie, ni la motivation, ni l'imagination d'une fic longue et suivie. J'avais eu envie de réécrire un peu, donc j'ai fait ça. Ce sont des drabbles, des parodies sur tout ce que j'ai pu lire dans les fics… Je me suis basée sur le HP/DM parce que c'est ce que je lis en ce moment. Sinon je viens de me rendre compte que c'était sensiblement le même principe de la fic Drabbles : Les clichés des Dramiones de Purplemoon02, qui est une bonne fic au passage, surtout les premiers chapitres.

Je posterai… quand je posterai. Ça ne dépendra de mon emploi du temps, car même s'il est chargé (je suis en troisième année de fac de droit) un drabble ça s'écrit vite, mais juste de mon imagination. Si j'ai une idée, je l'écris, sinon, bah… Je pense que la logique vous permet de répondre à ce problème. Si je le peux j'essayerai de mettre plusieurs drabbles dans un seul chapitre, parce que je les fais assez courts généralement. Pour ce chapitre il y en a deux. J'explique sous chaque drabble ce qui m'a poussé à l'écrire.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

.oO0Oo.

-Harry… soupira le blond, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

-Draco… Lui répondit le brun sur le même ton.

Ils se sourirent tendrement, et se tournèrent vers leurs amis. Suite à la guerre les serpentards et les gryffondors s'étaient réconciliés, parce que des années de haine et d'humiliation ne tiennent pas face à l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu.

Ce changement n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul survenu. En effet tous les étudiants de Poudlard s'étaient aperçus qu'ils étaient homosexuels lorsqu'ils virent Harry et Draco se tenant amoureusement la main dans la Grande Salle. Cette vague d'homosexualité s'était d'ailleurs répandue dans toute l'Angleterre. Puis dans le monde. Voilà au moins qui réglait en bonne partie les problèmes de surpopulation.

Dans les fics avec le couple principal gay, tout le monde l'est aussi, une vraie épidémie. TROP DE GAY TUE LE GAY (pour reprendre un auteur de , dont j'ai oublié le pseudo et la fic… Désolée, manifeste toi si tu me lis!)

.oO0Oo.

Draco déambulait sans but dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Il était flanqué de ses deux acolytes habituels, qui ne le lâchaient jamais d'une semelle, montant même la garde devant les toilettes. Alors qu'il passait devant l'imposante porte de la Grande Salle il croisa sa némésis, qui en sortait tout juste.

-Potter… Interpella-t-il de sa voix trainante, prêt à l'insulter comme il le faisait toujours, se laissant porter par la vague de mépris qui le submergeait dès qu'il croisait le jeune homme.

-Malfoy, répondit Harry, relevant la tête, reconnaissant la voix du Serpentard, et bien décidé à ne pas le laisser gagner lors de cette joute verbale naissante.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, émeraude contre orage, haine contre haine. Ils s'avancèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre et… s'embrassèrent goulument, des années de haine, de rancoeur et de conditionnement éducatif balayés par la seule force d'un regard. Faisant fi de leurs camarades qui les observaient, estomaqués, ils se jetèrent mutuellement contre les murs du couloirs, s'envoyant pratiquement en l'air. Ce qui est, ils en convenaient, une manière peu romantique et intime de se découvrir physiquement, surtout étant donné leur passé commun.

Prenant légèrement conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient et de leur public, ils se détachèrent, désormais liés pas un amour sans faille et éternel.

Dans beaucoup trop de fic, Harry et Draco tombent amoureux super vite… Je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il passe d'hétéro convaincu au stade "envoyons nous en l'air joyeusement alors que nous n'avons que 15 ans".

Bref… Ce passage hétéro = gay va sûrement faire l'objet d'un drabble.

.oO0Oo.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mais j'ai quelques idées en attente alors ça ne devrait pas tarder. N'oubliez pas, sauvez un auteur, mettez une review!

J'essayerai de caser plus d'humour dans les prochains.

P.S: Je suis fatiguée en ce moment, et même si je me suis relue plusieurs fois, s'il reste une faute dans mes textes… Signalez moi, je les corrigerai.


End file.
